


Wardrobe Malfunction

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Rom/ShuuZo, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Riku's flustered and having problems with his costume just before their Halloween live. Of course, Kai has to be a good big brother and help out...





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Octobercest comm and for the prompt "costume malfunction" on the Spooktober challenge. Big thanks to LdyBastet for dragging me into this and the beta!

“Twins? We’re on stage in 15, I expect you both to be ready by then, ok?” 

Without looking round, the twins chorused their response in unison. “We’ll be right there, ShuuZo-kun!” 

Kai had been surprised when ShuuZo had announced they were holding a Halloween live – sure, they normally did something for big events, but spooky wasn’t usually their thing. He’d been even more surprised when ShuuZo had announced it was to be a two-man live, with their up-and-coming rival band, ShingancrimsonZ.

He didn’t see the point. It wasn’t like they needed help filling an audience! And the ShingancrimsonZ guys weren’t even on the same label as them! Maybe it was just ShuuZo being altruistic, helping out a band that really needed it. He was such an admirable guy…

But that didn’t mean Kai had to like it!

There was also the theme. Those ShingancrimsonZ guys had the advantage, he hated to admit, they seemed to dress and act like it was always Halloween. All dark and overly dramatic and calling their fans cattle… Honestly, who did that? How did they even have any fans? Well, Kai had decided, they were going to show them! Those edgy try-hards weren’t going to have the monopoly on the season, damn it! Trichronika were going to show everyone that Halloween could be spooky AND cute!

Or at least they would if Riku could get his costume sorted in time.

Their Halloween outfits weren’t that different from their usual stage gear – just a slightly different colour scheme, the stars replaced with sparkly bats and cobwebs, and some bandages draped over the whole thing. Despite that, Riku seemed uncomfortable, and had spent the whole afternoon fiddling with his costume. It seemed like something needed to be fixed or altered every two minutes, and Kai’s ears pricked up as he heard the little despairing cry from the across the room as something else inevitably broke. 

Kai sighed as he looked over at his brother. “ShuuZo’ll be disappointed if we’re late. What’s wrong with it this time?”

“It’s stuck.”

“What is?”

“The zip. It’s caught on…” Riku trailed off, looking pleadingly at his brother with tears in his eyes. “Nii-san, help me!”

“C’mon, Riku, don’t cry. You’ll ruin your makeup.” There was already a slight smudge at the edge of the purple bat currently adorning Riku’s cheek.

Riku always worried far too much. In fact, Kai was willing to bet that the zip wasn’t stuck at all, that all he’d have to do was pull the it in the right direction and then Riku would be all embarrassed and apologetic as he tried to explain himself. Not that Kai was complaining – it was always fun to tease Riku when he got like that.

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that Riku was having problems. Riku had been on edge all afternoon, probably because they’d been forced to share a dressing room. It had seemed like everywhere they looked there was someone being loud and obnoxious, and with ShuuZo busy spending most of his time discussing how the live was going to go with that Rom guy behind closed doors… 

He hadn’t been happy about that. Something about that Rom made his tail fur stand on end. Yeah, something about the way he and ShuuZo had looked at each other…

Anyway, the point was, he should’ve made more of an effort to look after his brother! It was exactly the kind of atmosphere that always made Riku shrink into himself.

And, apparently, have problems with zips.

The zip in question was on Riku’s shirt. Kai couldn’t see anything obviously wrong as he wandered over, and a quick pull immediately made the fabric part and reveal a glimpse of Riku’s pale chest. Hadn’t he thought that would be the problem? What would Riku do without him? “See? It’s fine, it’s not stuck. Up, down, up, down…”

“Ah! Stop it!” Riku flushed as Kai continued to play with the zip, pulling it back and forth repeatedly with a grin on his face. 

“Why? It’s just us here, no need to be embarrassed. Plus you did see those guys earlier, right? I don’t think most of them even own a shirt!”

A shy smile formed on Riku’s lips. “When you put it like that…”

“See? It’s no big- whoops!” Kai’s hand slipped, pulling the zipper all the way down and leaving Riku’s chest completely exposed. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if it would pull back up again, but it seemed to stick when he tugged at it. Maybe it really was faulty after all… “Just, uh… Hang on a sec…”

“Nii-san! Fix it, fix it!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying…” A few more pulls and Kai figured out what the problem was. It wasn’t broken like he was starting to fear, just caught on some fabric. Nothing a little fiddling couldn’t fix. Kai internally breathed a sigh of relief as he knelt down to get it unstuck, they didn’t exactly have time to properly fix it after all. Not unless ShingancrimsonZ decided they wanted to throw in a couple of extra encores… “There, see? Just caught on some fabric. You’re fine.”

Riku was still blushing. It was always cute to see his brother flustered, even cuter when he was the cause. He knew they didn’t have much time, but… That face was always so hard to resist. Why not have a little fun?

Instead of closing Riku’s shirt back up, Kai took a good look at his brother’s body. He was just at the perfect height for it, after all. He let his hands wander over Riku’s chest, pausing and rubbing his finger over a little mark just below one of Riku’s nipples. “Hey, have you always had a freckle there?”

“I think so…”

“No fair! I don’t have one, what happened to us being identical? Let me see…” He moved his fingers back and forth over the freckle, a rough circular motion that sometimes strayed just that little bit too close to Riku’s nipple. 

“What are you-“

“Trying to rub it off.”

Riku laughed and batted at Kai’s hand, trying to push it away. “Stop it, it tickles!”

“Tickles, huh? Is that all?” Kai let his finger move in a wider circle, just brushing along the edge of the nipple. It was already hard, either from the cold air in the room or from Kai’s teasing, but a definite shudder ran through Riku as the finger teased at the delicate skin. That wasn’t enough for Kai though, continuing to rub and tease at the nipple until his twin was letting out tiny, breathy moans. 

Like Kai had thought, cute.

Kai got to his feet, wanting to get a better look at reaction he’d caused - Riku’s face was even more flushed and his breathing heavy. He’d obviously enjoyed the attention…

“Any other differences I should know about?”

“I don’t know. You’d have to look…”

“Sounds fun.” He leaned forward until their lips brushed, just barely. Kai half expected Riku to protest, come up with some excuse about time, but Riku always had been the needy one and if he was still feeling on edge… Well, what better way to cheer his brother up? Kai pulled Riku into a hug as he deepened the kiss, even as Riku pushed back against him and encouraged him to keep going, to kiss him harder. It was so easy to forget that there was anything else other than them, that they somewhere else to-

“Having fun?”

The unexpected voice was like a bucket of ice water. Kai and Riku immediately sprang apart, Riku looking down at the floor and refusing to meet ShuuZo’s gaze. Probably because his blush had gone nuclear. Kai coughed and straightened up his own costume a little.

“ShuuZo-kun! I was just helping Riku with his zip. It got stuck.”

“I see.” Something passed over ShuuZo’s face briefly, an expression totally unlike his usual cheerful self. Suspicion, maybe? “Then hurry up, they want us out there. You don’t want to disappoint our dear fans, do you?” 

ShuuZo’s smile was blinding. Still, as he walked away, Kai couldn’t help but notice a red mark on ShuuZo’s throat, just at the edge of the frills bedecking his collar.

Yeah, he really didn’t like that Rom guy. 

Riku was still blushing as they followed ShuuZo out of the room. Hopefully he’d stop before they got out on stage, it wasn’t like they could claim it was part of his costume…

Which was a point. The zip was still sticky, right? Riku would need help getting out of his costume later… Kai was very sure he’d be able to do something about that.


End file.
